gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Horde 2.0
:For the Horde mode in Gears of War 2, see Horde. Horde 2.0 is the redesigned Horde mode for Gears of War 3. Horde 2.0 allows the players to set up static defenses to help them fend off the Locust Horde. Players earn currency for each kill and for completing wave challengeshttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VxBpGowjZf4, which they can use between waves to build and maintain their defenses and unlock weapon and ammo spawns. Players must hold Y to buy weapons; the player who bought it will then pick it up and replace their previous weapon. Players can also trade currency with each other, just like the ammo trade, by pressing B while holding the aim button down. As, players get into higher waves, expect the profit to rise time by time. Wave 1 will not start until the player(s) set up a Command Post (base). There will be weapons and command post sites, highlighted in green (except for ammo boxes). Those must be bought with the initial money the player(s) start off with. Weapons will switch every round. Completing a challenge is a wise investment of time. You get cash and a random reward like weapons and/or ammo. These are free and should be used immediatly as they will disappear once a new wave begins. However, the green reward boxes themselves will spawn near your Command Post(s), in which case they will not disappear, so they should be kept for special purposes like boss waves. Weapons can vary, such as a Boomshield and Mulcher, several Boomshots, or just 2 extra ammo boxes. Points can be reduced to players if one of the following happens: *Several players deal damage to a unit. Points will vary depending on how much damage was done. *Assists (from friend or foe). For example, you can have a Drudge kill a Drone, due to that they are both enemies, and the Drudge assist will have the player get reduced points. *Death by barriers (especially Tickers, Polyps or Formers) Some maps will be more dynamic for Horde 2.0, with environmental hazards (for example, the sandstorm on Trenches) appearing at regular intervals. Unlike Horde 1.0, the foes will vary. In Horde 1.0, players who started off at round 1 began off with Drones and Wretches. In Horde 2.0, they can have a variety of foes at wave 1, varying from Tickers to Lambent Drudges. It is best to pick up weapons from slain foes; ammo refilling is costly and unreliable at times, and usually collecting defeated foes ammo gets you a lot of ammo at once. Weapons disappear when the next wave's starter countdown ends. A good method is to collect the weapons by downing a Locust (shoot the legs), or leaving a Beast to wander around so players won't fear getting chainsawed in half or getting grinded up. Bosses (picked at random from a Brumak, Gunkers, Savage Corpsers, Lambent Berserkers, Berserkers, or a Reaver Squad) will make an appearance every ten rounds. Support troops (ordinary enemies) will appear in addition to the boss. The boss will respawn as long as its support troops are still around. It is best to deal with the support troops, since players cannot possibly survive with 3 Beserkers roaming around. However, players must deal with support troops, since at wave 41+, a Grinder will have such accuracy, health, and damage that players can die at a rapid rate. Units will start to have better weaponry over time. Once a player reaches wave level 5, Lambent Drones start to use Gnasher Shotguns, Lambent Drudges begin to transform after being damaged enough, and more units will spawn per wave. If Formers appear, they will usually be in a swarm in one spawn point. Everyone starts off with $1000; if a player has a high Barrier level, they can then create some Electric Wire for players to be defended from, or if they have a high Turret level, create an Armored Troika Turret. When they make their first Command Post, they will have 30 seconds to do what they need before the wave starts, it does not start instantly as soon as a Command Post is up. Active Poisons After each Boss Wave, the enemies you'll face become harder: becoming more accurate, having more health, and dealing more damage. *'Wave 11-20' | Enemies have twice as much health. *'Wave 21-30' | Enemies have twice as much health and are twice as accurate. *'Wave 31-40' | Enemies have twice as much health, are twice as accurate, and deal double their normal damage. *'Wave 41-50' | Enemies have 2.5 times their normal health, are 2.5 times as accurate, and deal 2.5 times their normal damage. Challenges Time to time, you might be presented with a bonus objective for the next Wave. While completely optional, completing them will give you much-needed supplies such as weapons, ammo and even more cash. If you fail to complete the challenge, you might receive a partial amount of the promised cash, if you get anything at all. List of Challenges: *Chainsaw or Bayonet Charge 6 enemies. *Complete the Wave in x time. *Kill 10 enemies in 30 seconds. *Execute x enemies. (Chainsaw and Bayonet charges count towards executions) *Headshot x enemies *Kill x infantry enemies with a Turret. *Kill x Flame Boomers and or Flame Grenadiers by detonating their fuel tank. *Complete the wave without any players dying. Note: Unlike weapons, these will stay permanently with you, and can stack up. The rewards however, if the box is opened, will disappear at the time when the Locust start spawning the next wave. Mutators In the game lobby, in which the host has decided what difficulty, round, etc., there will be a mutators option below. The host can pick up to 3 out of 12 mutators, either making it more fun, harder, or easier for players. As you level up and get achievements, players can expect to have their Horde game with those unlocked mutators. However, you will need to a LOT of work to get them, as they usually need a very hard requirement to be finished. 'Fortification Costs' Base Establishment: *$0 for the initial outpost, +$2000 for each outpost after the first. Barriers: * Level 1 - Caltrops ($500 Small) ($1000 Large) * Level 2 - Caltrops Repair 8% Less - Level 1 Decoy Unlocked $2000 on barriers * Level 3 - Razor Wire ($1500 Small) ($2500 Large) $8000 on barriers * Level 4 - Razor Wire Repair 8% Less - Level 1 Turret Unlocked $20,000 on barriers * Level 5 - Electrified Barrier ($2000 Small) ($4000 Large) $45,000 on barriers * Level 6 - Electrified Barrier Repair 8% Less $75,000 on barriers * Level 7 - Laser Barrier ($3000 Small) ($5000 Large) $120,000 on barriers * Level 8 - Laser Barrier Repair 8% Less - Silverback Unlocked $170,000 on barriers Enemies attempting to cross spikes or razor wire are greatly slowed and take damage, but cause a small amount of damage to the barricade. Enemies cannot cross electric or laser barriers, but those barriers turn off when a player gets too close. Note: Enemies can be downed from razor wire to laser wire. Tickers who enter electrified barriers will be killed instantly. Decoys: * Level 1 - Cole Train Thrashies Standee ($500) $2000 on barriers to unlock * Level 2 - Dummy ($1000) $5000 on decoys * Level 3 - Repair Cost Reduced $20,000 on decoys * Level 4 - Red Paint Dummy ($1500) - Level 1 Sentry Unlocked $35,000 on decoys * Level 5 - Repair Cost Reduced $75,000 on decoys * Level 6 - Explosive Dummy ($2000) $110,000 on decoys * Level 7 - Repair Cost Reduced $170,000 on decoys Enemies will preferably attack decoys instead of players. Turrets: * Level 1 - Retro Turret ($1500)$20,000 on barriers to unlock * Level 2 - Increased Accuracy $15,000 on turrets * Level 3 - Lancer Turret ($2500) $50,000 on turrets * Level 4 - Repair Cost Reduced $90,000 on turrets * Level 5 - Troika ($4000) $140,000 on turrets * Level 6 - Repair Cost Reduced $200,000 on turrets * Level 7 - Armored Troika ($5000) $270,000 on turrets * Level 8 - Repair Cost Reduced $360,000 on turrets Turrets in Horde 2.0 have a limited supply of ammunition and can be destroyed; explosive weapons can easily demolish a turret while wildly firing will deplete its ammunition. During the time between rounds, turrets have two repair fees attached to them: one for replenishing ammo and the second for repairing damage. Sentry Turrets: * Level 1 - Light Sentry ($1000) $35,000 on decoys to unlock * Level 2 - Light Sentry Repair 11% Less $15,000 on sentries * Level 3 - Heavy Sentry ($1500) $30,000 on sentries * Level 4 - Heavy Sentry Repair 11% Less $90,000 on sentries * Level 5 - Static Sentry ($3000) $105,000 on sentries * Level 6 - Static Sentry Repair 11% Less $135,000 on sentries Sentry turrets autonomously attack enemies that enter their field of fire. Light and heavy sentries fire bullets, but the static sentry fires a directed-energy pulse that stuns its targets. Silverback Mech: * Level 1 - Silverback ($12,500) $170,000 on barriers to unlock * Level 2 - Silverback Repair 33% Less $200,000 on silverbacks While it can deploy as static cover, the Silverback in Horde 2.0 does not have rockets. This was probably used to prevent players from abusing rocket fire too much. Misc: *Ammunition Box - $500 / $1000 (The increased price is for refilling completely empty weapons and or refilling a non-starter, non-pistol weapon) *Respawn - $1500 (once per wave; increases by $1500 every tenth wave) Weapons: *Boltok Pistol: $300 *Boomshield: Free *Frag Grenades: $500 *Gorgon Pistol: $200 *Ink Grenades: $250 *Mortar: $900 *Mulcher: $900 *Scorcher: $500 *Incendiary Grenades: $400 *One-Shot: $900 *Longshot: $700 *Hammer of Dawn: $850 *Boomshot: $850 Fortification Level Unlocks Barriers *Level 1 - Spiked Barrier Unlocked *Level 2 - Spiked Barrier Repair Cost Reduced (Tier 1 Decoy Unlocked) *Level 3 - Razor Wire Barrier Unlocked *Level 4 - Razor Wire Repair Cost Reduced (Tier 1 Turret Unlocked) *Level 5 - Electric Wire Unlocked *Level 6 - Electric Wire Repair Cost Reduced *Level 7 - Laser Wire Unlocked (Level 1 Silverback Unlocked) *Level 8 - Laser Wire Repair Cost Reduced Decoys *Level 1 - Cardboard Decoy Unlocked *Level 2 - White Paint Mannequin Decoy Unlocked *Level 3 - Repair Cost Reduced (Tier 1 Sentry Unlocked) *Level 4 - Red Paint Mannequin Unlocked *Level 5 - Repair Cost Reduced *Level 6 - Armored Mannequin Unlocked *Level 7 - Repair Cost Reduced Turrets *Level 1 - Retro Lancer Multi-Turret Unlocked *Level 2 - Retro Lancer Multi Turret Repair Cost Reduced *Level 3 - Lancer Multi Turret Unlocked *Level 4 - Lancer Multi Turret Repair Cost Reduced *Level 5 - Troika Turret Unlocked *Level 6 - Troika Turret Repair Cost Reduced *Level 7 - Armored Troika Turret Unlocked *Level 8 - Armored Troika Turret Repair Cost Reduced Sentries *Level 1 - Light Sentry Unlocked *Level 2 - Light Sentry Repair Cost Reduced *Level 3 - Heavy Sentry Unlocked *Level 4 - Heavy Sentry Repair Cost Reduced *Level 5 - Stun Sentry Unlocked *Level 6 - Stun Sentry Repair Cost Reduced Silverback *Level 1 - Silverback Unlocked *Level 2 - Silverback Repair Cost Reduced Enemies Note: Apparently players earn money by the points they recieve. Try to avoid downing, since it usually takes a little of the profit you would get off. (#/#, # is downed/killed when downed, killed without being downed) Beasts *Bloodmount - 420 *Giant Serapede - 525 *Shrieker - 245 *Ticker -105 *Wild Ticker - 175 *Wretch - 70 Boomers *Butcher - 210 *Boomer - 385 *Flame Boomer *Savage Boomer *Grinder - 525 *Mauler - 525 Note: Maulers can be used as meatshields against enemy fire. Just shoot them once they reach the electric/laser wire. Bosses *Berserker - 1400 *Brumak - 2800 *Savage Corpser *Lambent Berserker - 2100 *Gunker - 700 *Reavers (has 1 Reaver Pilot and 1 Reaver Rider) - 875 'Note: Unlike the Reavers encountered when you play ''Gears of War 2/3, ''these Reavers will move into your location spot to attack you. Each Reaver has 1 Reaver Pilot and 1 Reaver Rider (a Theron armed with a Torque Bow), in addition to a cannon. ' Drones *Beast Rider - 175 *Bolter *Cyclops - 210 *Drone - 30/66, 105 *Savage Drone - 175 *Grenadier *Grenadier Elite - 70/116, 245 *Flame Grenadier - 70/156, 245 (If you down him then blow up his tank you can get 70 for the down and 245 for the kill making a total of 315) *Savage Grenadier *Sniper - 60/132, 210 *Theron - 80/176, 280 *Savage Theron *Reaver Pilot (Theron) - 175 Humanoids *Kantus - 425 *Armored Kantus - 800 Lambent *Former - 105 *Lambent Drone - 105 (Hammerburst), 105 (Lancer), 245 (Gnasher) *Lambent Drudge / Lambent Headsnake - 280 (Lambent Drudge)/ 175 ( Lambent Headsnake *Lambent Wretch - 105 *Polyp - 105 Trivia *Some challenges that require a certain weapon or some Boss Waves may spawn weapons at the players' Command Post. These can help you two ways, completing the challenge for supplies or as a visual cue for what Bosses you might face in said Boss Wave. For example, if Scorchers spawn at their base, players can expect to face either normal Berserkers or even a Lambent Berserker. *Bosses and enemies are completely randomized. *If over $500 is earned from a kill, such as killing a grinder, the player will hear a "Cha-Ching" sound *Like multiplayer modes, players can use weapons to unlock their special execution. *Brumaks can go into a building by walking through the walls as seen in the map hotel References Category:Multiplayer